


Ablutions

by Aledane



Series: Rubrum verse [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, they're so full of love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur et Vénec prennent un bain. Post Rubrum
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Rubrum verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Ablutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent. No plot, only fluff.

Arthur aime les bains, ce n’est pas un secret. C’est une habitude nostalgique qu’il a emmenée avec lui en Bretagne, le souvenir de thermes fumants et d’amis disparus collant à sa peau. Avec le temps, il en avait fait un rituel, un moment de calme où les bruissements de l’eau calmaient le bruit du monde.

Maintenant qu’il est de retour à Rome, il n’a pas de raison de s’en priver.

Vénec n’aime pas qu’il se baigne seul, et ce n’est pas bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Alors Arthur a fait une habitude d’attendre le début de l’après-midi, lorsque son âme-sœur passe la porte de la maison après une longue journée, pour se glisser contre lui et l’entraîner dans la petite salle aveugle où la servante de Cornelia a fait couler un bain.

La pièce a des allures d’étuve, avec la vapeur qui brouille les contours et adoucis les angles. Leurs vêtements finissent en pile informe au sol et bientôt le bain les cueille en son sein, chaud comme Arthur les aime. L’eau suffit à laver la sueur et la poussière, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que de la peau luisante et des cheveux plaqués par l’humidité. Un peu de savon suffit à venir à bout des tâches qui persistent. Pour le reste, Arthur n’est que trop content de se laisser aller dans l’eau, la tête de Vénec appuyée contre la sienne. Son khôl a laissé des traces noires sur ses joues, qu’Arthur est presque certain de retrouver sur les siennes d’ici la fin du bain.

Il commence à bien le connaître, ce corps auquel les destinées l’ont lié. Depuis qu’ils sont arrivés à Rome, il a eu le temps de l’explorer petit à petit, du bout des doigts, jusqu’à apprendre à le reconnaitre même les yeux fermés. Les paumes durcies par les cordages des bateaux, les lignes du dos, l’angle de la mâchoire, la courbe du nez. La taille autour de laquelle il noue volontiers ses jambes, la bouche qu’il doit se baisser légèrement pour embrasser, les doigts qui jouent avec ses cheveux. Comme en ce moment même.

« Ils commencent à devenir longs. Tu vas les laisser comme ça ? »

« Peut-être. » murmure Arthur. Il laisse trainer ses lèvres jusqu’à l’épaule de Vénec, y dépose un baiser fugace. « Ça fait un moment que je les gardais courts. »

« Ça te va bien. »

« D’après toi, tout me va bien. »

« Et quoi ? C’est vrai. »

Arthur vient cueillir la flatterie à la source. L’angle n’est pas parfait, mais les lèvres de Vénec sont douces, rougies par la chaleur du bain. Sa peau glisse contre celle d’Arthur dans un clapotis d’eau, et bientôt il n’y a plus qu’eux, bercés dans une mer infinie. Vénec est malléable sous ses doigts, des mots doux au bout des lèvres et une lueur tendre dans ses yeux bleus. Arthur a l’impression de fondre, de s’échouer dans ses bras ouverts. La chute est si douce, il ne sait même pas si on pourrait appeler ça tomber.

« Je t’aime. » souffle-t-il entre deux baisers. « Tu le sais, ça, que je t’aime ? »

Il ne sait pas quel dieu remercier pour le sourire en coin de Vénec alors qu’il lui répond : « Bien sûr que je sais. »

« Juste pour être sûr. » fait Arthur avant de replonger. Le bain va bientôt commencer à tiédir, mais ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser. La main de Vénec caresse sa joue, retrace l’arête du menton. Son âme-sœur a cette manière de le toucher qui donne à Arthur l’impression d’être fait de bien plus que de la chair et des os. Il ne comprendra sans doute jamais totalement la révérence mêlée de tendresse dans les yeux de Vénec ; il espère juste que ses mots et ses gestes suffisent à exprimer ce _moi aussi_ qui le brûle chaque fois qu’il se retrouve entre ses bras.

Arthur ne sera jamais assez reconnaissant envers Vénec pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, lui avoir ouvert sa maison et son cœur, avoir renoncé à tout ce qu’il avait construit en Bretagne, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. C’est quelque chose qui va plus loin que l’amour, un retournement profond de la part d’un homme qui avait tout à perdre en agissant comme il l’a fait. Et Arthur compte bien s’assurer que ses sacrifices en valent la peine.

Pour arriver à ce but, tous les moyens sont bons.

« Ça te dit… ? » murmure-t-il à l’oreille de son âme-sœur, sans prétendre masquer le ton rauque qui a soudain pris sa voix.

Vénec lui répond avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur : « Tu dis ça comme si on ne le faisait pas à _chaque fois_. »

« On ne sait jamais. » fait Arthur tandis que sa main disparait sous la surface de l’eau. « Tu pourrais être fatigué. »

« Jamais assez. » glousse Vénec avant de l’embrasser de plus belle.

L’eau tiédit, mais ils s’en moquent pas mal.


End file.
